Clyde
Clyde may refer to: Places Australia * Clyde, New South Wales * Clyde, Victoria * Clyde River, New South Wales Canada * Clyde, Ontario * Clyde, Alberta * Clyde River, Nunavut New Zealand * Clyde, New Zealand ** Clyde Dam Scotland * River Clyde * Firth of Clyde United States * Clyde, California, a CDP in Contra Costa County * Clyde, Imperial County, California * Clyde, Kansas * Clyde, Michigan * Clyde, New Jersey * Clyde, New York * Clyde, North Carolina * Clyde, North Dakota * Clyde, Ohio * Clyde, South Carolina * Clyde, Texas * Clyde, Wisconsin * Clyde (community), Iowa County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Clyde, Kewaunee County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community People and animals * Category:Clyde (surname) * Clyde (given name) * Colin Campbell, 1st Baron Clyde (1792–1863), British soldier and administrator * Clyde Barrow (1909–1934), of the infamous criminal duo Bonnie and Clyde * Clyde Bruckman (1894-1955), American screenwriter and film director * Clyde Cameron (1913-2008), Australian politician * Clyde Drexler (born 1962), American basketball player * Clyde Fitch (1865-1909), American dramatist * Clyde Geronimi (1901-1989), Italian-American animation director * Clyde Holding (1931-2011), Australian politician * Clyde King (1924-2010), American baseball pitcher * Clyde Kluckhohn (1905-1960), American anthlopogist * Clyde Kusatsu (born 1948), Japanese-American actor * Clyde Lewis (born 1964), American talk radio host * Clyde Lovellette (born 1929), American basketball player * Clyde McPhatter, American R&B singer * Clyde Milan (1887-1953), American baseball player * Clyde Otis (1924-2008), American songwriter * Clyde Sefton (born 1951), Australian road cyclist * Clyde Sukeforth (1901-2000), American baseball pitcher * Clyde Tolson, (1900–1975), Associate Director of the FBI * Clyde Tombaugh (1906–1997), American astronomer, discoverer of Pluto * Clyde De Vinna, film cinematographer, winner for "White Shadows on the South Seas" in 1929 * Clyde Walcott (1926-2006), West Indian cricketer * Clyde Wells (born 1937), Canadian Queen's Counsil, the fifth Premier of Newfoundland * Clyde Wright (born 1941), American baseball player * Clyde Zoia (1896-1955), American football player * Clyde (turkey), a turkey annually pardoned on Thanksgiving by the governor of Alabama * Walt Frazier (born 1945), American basketball player nicknamed "Clyde" Fictional characters * Clyde Crashcup, character from The Alvin Show * Clyde Donovan, character from the television show South Park * Clyde Langer, character from the television show The Sarah Jane Adventures * Clyde, one of the members of Tori Amos' American Doll Posse. * Clyde the orangutan from Every Which Way but Loose * Clyde, the orange ghost in the Pac-Man series * Clyde, an animated mobster inspired by Clyde Barrow who led the Ant Hill Mob in Wacky Races and The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Clyde, a character from Tom & Jerry Kids * Clyde (mascot), the official mascot of the 2014 Commonwealth Games Entertainment * "Clyde" (song), by J. J. Cale from the album Naturally, later covered by Waylon Jennings * C.L.Y.D.E., a Canadian Animated television series See also * Clyde Township (disambiguation) * Clyde class lifeboat, operated by the Royal National Lifeboat Institution between 1968 and 1988 * HMNB Clyde, Naval Base * [[HMS Clyde|HMS Clyde]] * Clyde F.C., a Scottish football team Category:Place name disambiguation pages